Live in you
by niki230
Summary: "Y ahora sólo queda la herida Nunca te podré olvidar susurró al despedirse de él No te olvidaré " Si tan sólo hubiera derrotado a Voldemort antes y encontrado a Draco rápido… Si tan sólo no se hubiera apartado del rubio o le hubiera hecho esconderse antes… Si tan sólo hubieran mantenido su fachada un poco más… No debería pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. No cambiaría nada.


**Bien, ahora vine con un fanfic Drarry, más angst de lo que había esperado.**

 **Les recomiendo leerse el fanfic escuchando la canción.**

 **Hice algunos cambios ligeros con respecto al canon, así que espero que no les moleste.**

 **Advertencias: Drarry, chico x chico, angst, muerte de personajes...**

* * *

 _Cuando él* se fue, le anidaron las despedidas_

 _Su alma se murió_

 _Y ahora sólo queda la herida_

" _Nunca te podré olvidar" susurró al despedirse de él_

" _No te olvidaré"_

 _Y una lágrima se ahorcó, harta de tanto llorar…_

 **Quiero morirme en ti – Mägo de Oz**

* * *

Al fin todo había terminado. Voldemort finalmente había caído, la guerra había terminado. Harry jadeó, mirando el cadáver del maldito loco que le arrebató a sus padres, su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia. Lo más extraño, era que haber matado a Voldemort no había provocado ningún sentimiento en él. Nada. Pero, no era momento para pensar en eso.

Harry levantó la mirada e intentó visualizar el rubio cabello de la persona que buscaba. No supo nada de él desde que el otro corrió hacia él después de su "resurrección" y tenía un mal presentimiento. Después de todo, Draco estaba del lado de los mortífagos hasta que mostró su verdadero bando corriendo hacía él y dándole voluntariamente su varita, por lo que estaba desarmado. Además… tampoco era bien recibido en el bando de la luz.

Apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a correr en medio de la multitud de personas ayudando a los heridos, pasó frente a los cadáveres de varios otros sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlos y chocó contra otros tantos que estaban llorando la muerte de sus seres queridos. Y no le importó. Lo único que quería era encontrar al rubio y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Cerciorarse de que todos sus miedos repentinos estaban mal fundamentados y que no eran más que una mera paranoia. Era irónico, porque nunca creyó en la adivinación a pesar de ser el protagonista de una profecía y en ese momento estaba dudando.

Finalmente le visualizó, en el suelo, apoyado contra una de las paredes del lugar que aún estaban en pie.

— ¡Draco!— Gritó, intentando llamar su atención. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él. No le importó lo cansado que estaba ni las heridas en su cuerpo. Corrió como si se le fuese la vida en ello hasta quedar frente al slytherin. Jadeó al ver la mancha de sangre en la pared donde estaba el chico. Como si alguien con una herida profunda en la espalda se hubiese deslizado hacia abajo, dejando el rastro carmesí en la antigua piedra. Y era obvio quién había sido ese alguien. _Draco, Draco, Draco_.

—No…— Susurró, arrodillándose lo más rápido que pudo frente a él, sin poder ignorar el charco de sangre que comenzaba a expandirse cada vez más en el suelo bajo el rubio.

Draco alzó la cabeza, mirando directo a esos ojos color esmeralda tan expresivos que solía evitarlos aunque le encantaran. Ahora, con la vida escapando de su cuerpo, desearía haber aprovechado más tiempo esos ojos. Haberle sostenido la mirada más tiempo. Hizo una mueca que tenía la intención de ser una sonrisa, pero que sólo acabó siendo un vano intento de ello debido al dolor.

—Parece que ganaste, Potter. — Comentó, del modo más casual que pudo, aún sonriendo. — Me alegro por ello…

Harry le ignoró, perdiéndose en esos orbes plateados que siempre le habían gustado. Pero que desde principios de sexto le rehuían la mirada. Se acercó más al rubio, sintiendo su labio inferior temblar.

—Deja de sonreír, imbécil. No es momento para ello. — Harry podía sentir su voz temblorosa, pero poco le importó.

Draco sólo sintió su labio temblar, pero no quitó la mueca de su cara.

— ¿Por qué?...— Tosió. Harry se acercó más, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarle para no hacerle daño. — La guerra acabó ¿No?

Y entonces Harry recordó.

.

.

.

 _Estaban en uno de sus encuentros nocturnos, donde se escapaban de sus responsabilidades y dejaban de ser Potter y Malfoy para ser solamente Harry y Draco. Recordaba que esa noche habían decidido escabullirse hacia el campo de quidditch, cuando Harry le hizo la pregunta._

— _¿Por qué no sonríes? No te he visto hacerlo, al menos no de forma sincera, desde que empezamos el año. — Estaban en quinto cuando eso sucedió. Habían comenzado a salir a mediados de cuarto, cuando después de que (a escondidas de todos) el rubio le ayudó a pasar las pruebas del Torneo de los tres magos hasta la final._

 _Todavía podía recordar la mirada de Draco cuando le respondió. Como sus ojos se ensombrecían y mordía su labio inferior._

— _Estamos en una guerra, Potter. — murmuró. — Y mi padre está cada vez más insistente con que tome la maldita marca cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se haga más fuerte._

 _Harry había desviado la mirada al brazo del chico, imaginando ese horrible tatuaje en su piel. No quería que eso le pasara a Draco. Pero, sabía también que no podía evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era rogar ser lo bastante fuerte para derrotar al maldito lunático lo más pronto posible y proteger a Malfoy._

— _¿Entonces?... Comprendo tu lógica. Pero no entiendo por qué aun así no sonríes sinceramente, ni siquiera en los pocos momentos que tenemos de felicidad. ¿No deberías, en cambio, sonreír tanto como te dé la cara mientras aún puedes?_

 _Draco lo miró con esa cara que decía "Por supuesto que no entiendes. Eres un Gryffindor y los Gryffindors son idiotas". — Tómalo como un reto o castigo, auto-impuesto. Sonreiré cuando esta maldita guerra termine y tú y yo podamos estar tranquilamente juntos. Cuando eso pase, sonreiré._

 _Harry le miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero asintió._

— _Entonces yo me encargaré de que esto pase. — Prometió, antes de besarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El Draco actual tosió de nuevo, esta vez algo de sangre y maldijo en voz baja. Le quedaba poco tiempo y lo sabía.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?— La voz de Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Importa?— Murmuró, alargando su mano para tomar la del salvador del mundo mágico. Este no se negó. Y Draco suspiró. — La verdad… no lo sé. Sólo sentí la puñalada y alguien susurrando "traidor", pero ni… ni siquiera identifiqué…s-su voz.

La voz de Draco iba entrecortándose cada vez más. Se le dificultaba hablar y sentía la garganta seca. La herida en su abdomen escocía. Además, la vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Harry apretó el agarre en la mano de Draco al percibir esto y se acercó aún más, casi pegando sus rostros.

—N-no quiero perderte… No ahora que todo terminó. — Musitó, entrelazando sus dedos con los del contrario. Apoyó su mano en el suelo y, al sentir la sangre del chico sobre la fría piedra, decidió que no se daría por vencido. No iba solamente a aceptar la muerte de Draco Malfoy sin siquiera intentar evitarla. No había derrotado al estúpido sin nariz para perder a la mayor causa de su lucha. Se apartó del chico de golpe, con la decisión en sus ojos y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Draco alzó una ceja confuso al ver esto. Aunque, si le ponía algo de humor negro al asunto, agradecía que al menos vería al chico sin camisa una última vez antes de… bueno, lo que sea que sucede cuando tu cuerpo deja de serle útil a tu alma.

Muchos de los que estaban cerca se habían detenido a mirar la escena. ¿Qué hacía el salvador del mundo mágico con un sucio mortífago, que sólo había cambiado de bando por conveniencia? Eso era lo que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

Harry pareció no darse cuenta de esto, o decidió sólo ignorarlo. Finalmente logró quitarse la sucia prenda y comenzó a envolver el torso de Draco con esto en un vano intento de detener la hemorragia, que ya estaba alcanzando un punto crítico. Draco soltó un quejido, pero miró al chico frente así; sabía que quería salvarlo, pero no podía.

Sabía lo impotente y desesperado que estaba el Gryffindor, porque él estaba igual, aunque no pensaba demostrarlo. Uno de los dos debía mostrar fortaleza en ese momento, al fin y al cabo.

Tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas y le miró, negando con la cabeza. Transmitiéndole el mensaje sin palabras.

Harry gimió, impotente. Sabiendo exactamente lo que su pareja quería transmitirle.

"No puedes salvarme esta vez, San Potter. Deja de intentarlo. Es inútil."

Pero él no quería rendirse. No quería dejarlo ir. No soportaría perderle. ¿No entendía que era lo más importante que le quedaba? ¿No entendía que era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz? Aunque, ya sabía lo que le diría. Ya habían tenido esa conversación una vez, antes de que Draco tomara la marca oscura, en uno de los momentos de ansiedad del slytherin al saber que pronto debería tomar la marca.

.

.

.

 _Harry miró a Draco, quien contenía las lágrimas con desesperación, antes de acercarse lo más que el rubio le permitía. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se mencionaba a su padre y a Voldemort: Draco decía algo hiriente a esa persona, hacía su papel del Perfecto mortífago en proceso, discriminador sin escrúpulos y arrogante descarado. Pero, después, en la intimidad de algún rincón desolado del castillo, se derrumbaba. La máscara del príncipe de slytherin desaparecía y daba paso al adolescente frágil, asustado e incomprendido que era en el fondo._

 _Harry ya sabía cuáles solían ser esos rincones, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Malfoy._

 _Ahora estaban ahí, en una escena que se repetía más de lo que a Harry le gustaría: Draco llorando en silencio y él abrazándolo contra su pecho, mientras intentaba calmarle con palabras suaves._

 _Harry maldijo mentalmente cuando Draco finalmente se dignó a hablar, dirigiendo la conversación por rumbos más oscuros de los que a él le gustaría._

— _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así, Harry?— La voz de Draco había sonado ronca, a pesar de no haber sollozado en ningún momento. — Es decir… cuando la guerra llegue a su clímax… No sé ni siquiera si vaya a sobrevivir para verte ganar. (Porque sé que lo harás) Y si sobrevivo para eso, ni siquiera sé si voy a lograr pelear. Soy muy cobarde cuando menos debería serlo ¿Sabes?_

— _¡Cállate!— La voz de Harry había sonado más brusca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Qué derecho tenía Malfoy para desear no existir?— Sólo… sólo no vuelvas a repetir eso._

— _¿Por qué no? Sólo estoy siendo realista… De todos modos, si muero, ¿en qué afectaría? Sólo sería un mortífago menos de que preocuparse._

— _¡Ni siquiera has tomado la maldita marca, Draco!— Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan jodidamente pesimista todo el tiempo? Ni siquiera había tomado la marca y ya estaba haciendo lo que nunca hacía en clases de adivinación: argüir sobre su futuro. Trágico futuro, al parecer._

— _¡Pero lo haré y lo sabes!— Respondió. Estúpido cara-rajada. ¿Es que no podía ver lo obvio? Él era un cobarde, una sucia serpiente que incluso se había puesto a los pies de Dolores Umbridge y se había convertido en prefecto. — Como sea, ¿cómo está tu cicatriz? La nueva, de la mano, quiero decir…_

 _Harry le miró con dureza._

— _No me cambies el tema. — Gruñó. — ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre con esta jodida guerra? La responsabilidad de vencer al mago más poderoso del momento recae en mí._

— _Pero es obvio que lo lograrás, Potter. — Murmuró, apartando la mirada y limpiando el rastro de lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. — Siempre te sales con la tuya, cara-rajada._

 _Harry sonrió levemente, hasta que recordó algo más._

— _Y prométeme que no te vas a morir._

 _Draco le miró durante unos segundos, antes de responder._

— _No puedo prometer nada, Potter. Ya te dije por qué. — Murmuró, impasible._

— _Hablo en serio, Draco. Al menos prométeme que lo intentarás ¿quieres?— No quería que se notara la angustia en su voz, pero nunca fue bueno en ocultar sus emociones cuando se trataba de Draco. — No sé qué haría si algo te pasara. No sé qué haría si te perdiera… eres lo único que quiero y necesito para ser feliz…_

— _No seas imbécil, Potter. — La voz de Draco fue dura. — No soy lo único importante en tu vida, no te engañes. Tienes a Granger, a la comadreja, esa tal Cho que se nota que anda detrás de ti, a Lovegood, a todo el jodido ejército de Dumbledore…_

— _No es lo mismo, Draco. Si perdiera a alguno de ellos sé que me recuperaría. Si te perdiera a ti, en cambio, no sé como soportaría el vacío que dejarías… ¿Por qué no me crees?_

— _... Si te hace sentir mejor, tampoco quiero morir, Potter.— El rubio confesó, mirándole a los ojos, antes de apoyar el rostro en el pecho del contrario.— Ahora cállate y quedémonos así unos minutos más…_

 _Harry sabía que el otro sólo quería evadir el tema, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. No quería perder el resto del tiempo que tenían sin tener que fingir odiarse en una discusión._

— _Pero, prométeme una cosa tú, Potter. — Draco levantó la mirada. — Si muero… Olvídate de mi así tengas que obliviatarte y sigue con tu vida ¿Sí?_

— _Nunca podría olvidarte, Draco. — Admitió, acariciando la mejilla del contrario._

— _Inténtalo._

— _No te olvidaré, Draco. — Gruñó, apretando la mandíbula. — Ahora, haz caso de tu propia orden y cierra la boca._

.

.

.

—No quiero perderte…— Sollozó, pegando su rostro al del slytherin. Sus frentes juntas. Sus miradas conectadas.

—Lo sé…— Draco musitó, intentando rodearle con sus brazos. — Ahora cállate y abrázame. Al menos quiero sentir tu calor una última vez…

* * *

" _Quiero morirme en ti._

 _Sobre tu pecho abrázame"_

 _Él gritó: "Quiero vivir en ti,_

 _No me olvides, cuídate"_

 _Y él murió…_

* * *

Harry ahogó otro sollozo, asintiendo. Era lo menos que podía hacer a esas alturas ¿No?

Si tan sólo hubiera derrotado a Voldemort antes y encontrado a Draco rápido…

Si tan sólo no se hubiera apartado del rubio o le hubiera hecho esconderse antes…

Si tan sólo hubieran mantenido su fachada un poco más…

 _Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo…_ Harry apretó la mandíbula mientras acercaba al rubio a su pecho, cuidando no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero pegándolo lo más que pudo a su persona. No debería pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. No cambiaría en nada su situación actual.

—Hey…Sonríe un poco… ¿Vale?— La voz de Draco le sacó de su ensimismamiento. La pálida mano en su mejilla, intentando reconfortarle, no hizo más que mancharle la cara de sangre y acrecentar el nudo en su garganta. — La guerra terminó… el héroe no debería estar triste…

— ¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte!— Gritó, sintiendo las lágrimas nublarle la vista.

Draco sonrió de forma triste, dejando que varias lágrimas bajaran finalmente de su rostro también. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Fingir estar bien y concentrarse en el hecho de que Harry ganó la guerra era lo menos que podía hacer para no derrumbarse en el momento.

Tragó saliva, intentando regular su respiración. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar y sabía que su cuerpo estaba haciendo lo imposible por permanecer con vida. Esfuerzo inútil, al parecer.

—Lo siento. Supongo que ni a punto de morir puedo ser completamente sincero…— musitó, acomodándose para acercar sus rostros.— Ambos sabemos que… no me queda mucho… así que prométeme algo.

—Dime…— Harry murmuró, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

— ¿Recuerdas que dije que no quería morir…? Bueno, era cierto. — Draco optó por mirarle directamente a los ojos. — Pero… no era cierto que quería que me olvidaras si moría. Soy egoísta y no quiero que me olvides…

—Draco…

—Es cierto. Soy tan egoísta que quiero seguir vivo para ti después de esto. — Admitió, sintiendo su voz temblorosa. — Quiero vivir en ti, incluso si no estoy físicamente a tu lado… Así que, por favor, no me olvides…

Harry sorbió de su nariz, asintiendo.

—Creo que olvidas que, cuando me pediste eso, te dije que no sería capaz de olvidarte. — Le recordó, apartando algunos mechones rubios de la frente del contrario. — Lo prometo. DE todos modos, aunque quisiera… nunca te podré olvidar…

—Donde sea que vaya… Tampoco te olvidaré, Potter. — Sonrió, antes de convertir su voz en un susurro tan tenue que quizá Potter tampoco llegó a escucharlo. — Te amo…cuídate, cara-rajada.

Y entonces, se besaron.

Draco le abrazó con sus últimas fuerzas, pegando sus pechos y manchando el vientre del moreno con su sangre.

Harry le pegó más a sí mismo, acariciando su nuca con su mano libre.

Ambos transmitiéndose en ese último contacto todo lo que no pudieron transmitirse en palabras durante esos últimos años.

Y, entonces, en medio de ese cálido contacto, con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas aún surcando su rostro, Draco Malfoy exhaló.

Y, entonces, con el cuerpo del rubio pegado a su pecho y la sangre de este empapándole, Harry Potter se derrumbó.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Cambie "ella" por él, ya que acá muerte un chico y no una chica.**

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Pueden dejar su review, y de paso contarme si les hice llorar :´v En serio, me gustaría saber que opinan respecto a mis fics. Siento que un review dice más que mil favs o follows. (Aunque denle follow para saber cuando suba la secuela y la precuela)**

 **Estoy pensando en hacerle una precuela de lo que pasó en cuarto ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Ah, y como sadomasoquista se nace y no se hace, estoy trabajando en una secuela a esto, contando más o menos lo que pasó con Harry luego de la muerte de Draco, inspirada en la misma canción. (o sea, aún hay mucho provecho que sacarle a esta bella pieza)**

 **PD: aprovechando las vacaciones, también estoy trabajando en otro fic Drarry (Pero más happy) y estoy trabajando en mis Au toothcup basados en Moana y La bella y la bestia. Eso nomas. #Elspam**


End file.
